kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Drossel Keinz
Drocell Caines (ドロセル・カインズ Doroseru Kainzu) was the Mandalay family puppeteer, but died some time ago, coming back as a doll. He appears as the antagonist in the Shard of Hope storyline, but is actually manipulated by someone else. Appearance He stands about as tall as the average man, though nowhere as tall as Sebastian Michaelis or Pluto in human form, and has a rather slight figure.His light orange hair is cut so it flares out a bit at the sides and that the fringe doesn't fall into his eyes. (See picture.) His eyes are a light violet and are emotionless, he wears pink and dark blue eye shadow to accentuate them, and below his right eye is a blue fleur-de-lis. His attire consists of a blue suit with red ribbon decoration, a black top hat decorated with a red ribbon and two black feathers, and he often wears a music box which plays the tune "London Bridge". His body, it would seem, is constructed from wood and his head appears to be filled with wheat or straw (and the occasional termite). He has the ability to turn his head 180 degrees and once or twice he was seen with it going 360 degrees and produce marionette strings seemingly from nowhere. He moves mechanically, much like a puppet. Despite his unusual walk, he can make his movement seem like a normal man's. His strength surpasses normal human strength, but is lacking compared to that of Sebastian Michaelis. Personality While initially appearing to be a cruel man with sadistic tendencies, Grell Sutcliff reveals that the real Drocell Cainz had his soul seized by the Shinigami five years ago, indicating that he was dead. At some point, his body had been reanimated with a temporary soul, and he attempted to go back to work for the Mandalay family. However, his master, Duke Mandalay, had been committed, abandoning his manor, and was not the person controlling or relaying orders to Drocell. His doll form had been stuffed with wheat, he is unaware of this, and also seems unaware that he is no longer human, which he tries to mitigate by reasoning things out. He is exceptionally loyal to who he thinks is his master, even stumbling with his stuffing falling out to inform him of Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis, and Ciel Phantomhive's invasion of the manor. He works hard to fulfill what he thinks is a request to turn anyone into a doll who had come into contact with the Shard of Hope, but this turns out to be him over zealously trying to please his master. The person controlling him, though, seems to think little of him, calling him incompetent and is not sad about his doll dying. Drocell has a tendency to describe people in terms of what materials he would use to make their doll form with, and he puts this into his own version of My Fair Lady. Sebastian later reveals that this song, combined with the music Drocell plays, is used to control the dolls he makes. Powers and Abilities Drocell has several skills all related to his theme of toys and puppetry. His main weapon are thin, near unseeable puppet strings, which he can use to manipulate or cut people. He also seems to be able to turn people into living dolls, then control them with his music. These dolls proved strong until their weakness of being controlled by anyone singing their song was revealed by Sebastian. He sang an alternate version of "London Bridge is Falling Down". Anime Synapsis He first appears chasing down the thief of the Shard of Hope, which comes from the Hope Diamond, and declares that he is not the ring's master. He kills the man with puppet string- which he appears to have control over, and pushes him into the river. The next day, he appears at the Ice Top Market, part of the Frost Fair, and takes notice of Elizabeth Midford. When the Shard of Hope ends up in her possession by finding it in a gift she had been hoping to give to Ciel, he waits for her to appear in town and plays music to attract her to him. When she enters the shop he lured her to, he appears to understand her sadness regarding Ciel and his upcoming birthday. He offers anything in his store to her - from dolls to lamps - but then states that the best gift would be herself. Later on, he is seen asking his master what material he should make the next doll out of, to which the reply is: Build it out of wax and stone. Drocell acknowledges this and is seen making Elizabeth into a doll. Ciel, Grell, and Pluto invade the Mandalay manor in order to retrieve her. Upon entering, they see a doll that looks exactly like one of the missing girls from the case that Scotland Yard is working on and that Ciel has been ordered to investigate by Queen Victoria. Ciel approaches her, thinking that she is only in a trance and ends up being grabbed by the throat by the doll. He seeks help from Pluto but it is ultimately Grell that saves him by dropping a piece of chandelier on the doll's head then slashing its throat. Ciel still thinks the doll is truly a girl until he sees sawdust pouring from the hole in its throat. Drocell arrives soon after, calling that doll a failure. He then says that he reasoned that thought they needed to be much, much stronger; afterwards singing: "Make it out of Iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Make it out of iron and steel, my fair lady." he then uses the dolls, made from the kidnapped children, to attack them. Ciel orders Grell to stay with Pluto and chases after Drocell. When he catches up to him he at first thinks that he lost him until he hears Drocell speak to him, telling him that he is incredibly beautiful, therefore he would have to make him out of gold and silver. He begins to sing his version of London Bridge to him and Ciel runs into another room, most likely looking for a way up to Drocell, only to find masks covering the walls of the room which begin to sing the same song that Drocell had been singing to him. Ciel covers his ears and runs through the room, trying to escape the noise and finally reaches another room. In it he finds the same mark as his brand on the floor. Looking at it, Ciel remembers his tenth birthday and is eventually pulled from his memories by the voice of Sebastian. When Sebastian and Ciel reenter the Mandalay Manor, they find Drocell's workroom; in which he creates his human dolls. They find Elizabeth only to discover that she too is a doll. Drocell appeared and began controlling Elizabeth and made her attack Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell- Who finally made it past the doll army Ciel left him with. Sebastian, of course, was there to protect Ciel, and Grell managed to stop Elizabeth. Drocell talks to them in his strange manner, readying himself to fight them, and comments that white stuff had been falling out of his ears lately. When Sebastian questions what he is made of, he becomes startled, allowing Sebastian to take him out with relative ease. Drocell is stabbed by Sebastian with the pole axe that he'd been making Elizabeth use to reveal that he himself was a puppet. Even then, he continues to cling to life and struggles to his feet to inform his master of their invasion. However, he does not get very far into his master's room before falling to the ground; dying for the second and final time. Quotes *(To Elizabeth) "Therefore, I reason for a superior present to be given to a very dear person, the most suitable thing would be your very self." *"Ciel Phantomhive, you are incredibly beautiful. Therefore, I will have to make you into a doll that befits such beauty." *"I've been thinking'. I'm a human being. But I've had white stuff falling from my ears lately."' *"I reasoned, that I'm supposed to be human, however, lately, termites seem to be falling out of my ears." *“''So then I thought to myself, I still have a task.” Trivia *He appears to be very similar to Joker in the manga series. *His name is spelled "Drossel" in the FUNimation dub credits. *Drocell only has one more appearance in the anime after his main one, as a cameo in the fake "Black Sushi Chef" trailer in the OVA "His Butler, Performs". In it, he stands next to Ciel and a few other characters (such as Lau and Prince Soma) as they are about to attack a sushi shop. His appearance is changed, wearing a black kimono and a black sushi-chef hat with two big feather, like his original top hat. His hands are not doll-like also. It should also be noted that he is one of two people that don't make sense as to why they are next to Ciel in the first place, the other being Elizabeth's maid, Paula (who might actually be there since Elizabeth is next to Ciel as well). Kuroshitsuji OVA *In the Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc, when Phelps was found dead, Ran-Mao can be seen wearing a hat similar to his while going through Ciel's closet.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43, page 4 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters